La máscara
by AleCFS
Summary: Dos chicas tienen una doble vida, siendo normales de día y de noche las estrellas de uno de los bares más famosos de la ciudad. Un chico que pensó que nunca caería ante la tentacion se dejo llevar por la elegancia de una máscara negra. Pero nunca deberá enterarse lo que las máscaras esconden. ADVERTENCIA: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

"¿Estas lista?". Pregunto una chica con una elegante máscara negra con bordes verde azulados y detalles dorados junto con un vestido realmente corto con detalles verde azulados, medias de red hasta los muslos y tacones negros

"¿Ya viste?…el esta ahí…". Dijo la otra chica con una máscara de igual forma que de la anterior pero esta era blanca y tenía bordes amarillos y detalles plateados, el resto de su traje era igual pero el vestido tenía detalles amarillos

La chica de los detalles dorados se quedo pensativa unos segundos y luego acaricio el largo y castaño cabello de su compañera, esta al levantar la vista vio como su amiga con la otra mano tomaba un mechón de su rubio y ondulado cabello. "El solo es un cliente más¿recuerdas?". Dijo con una sonrisa

Las castaña asintió y se levantó de su silla aún no estando muy segura

...

"Ya les dije que no me gustan estos lugares". Reclamo un rubio de intensos ojos azules mirando muy aburrido a sus amigos que estaba en la mesa con el

"Vamos Len, te trajimos aquí para asegurarnos de que no eres gay". Dijo burlonamente un chico de cabello azul con una botella en su mano

"Yo no soy gay, eso se llama respetar a las mujeres". Contesto Len algo molesto. A el de verdad le aburrían ese tipo de lugares. Sus padres lo habían criado a el y a su hermana con ciertos valores que el siempre hacia cumplir junto con su hermana y ya vivían solos, ya tenían 18 así que podrían fácilmente diferenciar lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, y definitivamente estar en ese lugar estaba mal.

"Nosotros respetamos a las mujeres, ellas ganan dinero aquí así que las estamos ayudando a surgir". Dijo un chico de cabello verde con tono de filósofo

"A surgir vendiendo sus cuerpos Gumiya". Regaño Len con los brazos cruzados. "Saben que ya mejor me voy, no quisiera que Rin llegará de su trabajo y no encuentre a nadie en casa". Agrego levantándose de la mesa

"Rin ya es grande Len, no creo que le vaya a pasar algo, además siempre llega mucho después de esta hora". Dijo un chico de cabello blanco janlandolo de la mano para que se sentará de nuevo

"Si, oí que este show es tan popular que personas del otro lado de la ciudad vienen solo a verlo". Dijo Kaito muy emocionado

Len vio el brillo y la ilusión en los ojos de Kaito y sintió algo de pena por el, por más que la deseara una chica que prefiere el dinero sobre su dignidad nunca pasaría más de una noche con alguien…claro si no pagabas el precio

En eso las luces se volvieron tenues y camino por el escenario una mujer de cabello blanco y un vestido morado muy elegante y con una copa de vino en la mano. Se podía ver que a pesar de ser un bar de prostitutas era bastante fino, y Kaito, Piko y Gumiya pasaron días para poder conseguir llevar a Len esa noche

"Buenas noches caballeros". Ronroneo la mujer frente al micrófono. "Ya llego el momento que todos esperaban". Dijo mientras agitaba lentamente su copa en forma circular. "Reciban a sus chicas favoritas, Kelias y Sencele". Dijo mostrando una ligera emoción y se retiró del escenario

La música comenzó a sonar y salieron de ambos extremos del escenario una rubia de máscara negra y una castaña de máscara blanca. Ambas llegaron hasta la punta del escenario donde habían un par de tubos y con mucha gracia bailaban alrededor de ellos.

Se podían escuchar a los hombres llenos de emoción a pesar de que no estaban haciendo ningún movimiento vulgar.

Len solo quedo pasmado viendo a la rubia más hermosa que había visto, la forma tan delicada en la que se movía, como lo miraba mientras bailaba y como su vestido y su cabello se movían de un lado a otro como si flotaran. Luego sintió un codo a un lado de su abdomen y despertó del sueño, giro la cabeza molesto y vio que Kaito lo veía con una mirada maliciosa y señalo discretamente con su dedo a la castaña, al girarse se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo. Por supuesto no lo había notado ya que estaba en su trance provocado por la rubia de máscara negra. Pero parecía que estaba desconcentrada en su baile, parecía que solo lo veía con unos ojos llenos de preocupación. El no entendía el porque ¿acaso tendría algo que lo hacia parecer enfermo?

La música casi llegaba a su fin y ambas bailarinas se sujetaron de los tubos para dar su vuelta final, pero en esa acción la máscara blanca salió volando por los aires haciendo que una manada de hombres fueran por ella.

Por unos pequeños segundos la cara de la bailarina quedo descubierta y Len quien fue el único que no fue tras la máscara pudo verla por un segundo…era el rostro de su hermana. El no podía creerlo, restregó su ojos pero al volver a levantar su cabeza ambas bailarinas habían desaparecido, pero el no iba a quedarse sentado, el iba a averiguar que significaba todo eso

…

Rin o su nombre artístico Kelias llego junto con su compañera al camerino corriendo. Ella estaba llena de pánico, su hermano había visto su rostro, ya no sabía que podría hacer, como volver a casa, como verlo a la cara. Se retiró su peluca castaña dejando libre su rubio cabello hasta los hombros y se dejo caer en una silla cubriendo su cara con sus manos. "Mi vida se arruinó". Dijo entre sollozos

Sencele la miraba muy triste, pero de repente una idea llego a su mente. "¡Vete! ¡Rápido!". Grito de repente. Kelias la miro muy confundida. "Ya vete, si llegas a casa antes que el creerá que fue imposible que estuvieras aquí!. Dijo jalándole de un brazo hacia la puerta. "Corre, veré que lo detengan el mayor tiempo posible". Agrego. Kelias solo asintió muy agradecida y salió corriendo hacia su casa

Unos minutos después la puerta del camerino se habré con gran fuerza mostrando a un rubio con unos ojos llenos de enojo, pero estos se calman al ver a la rubia que lo había hecho no pensar en nada, sentada viéndolo un poco impresionada. "Perdón por entrar de esa…"

"¿Como violaste la seguridad?". Pregunto rápidamente la rubia

"Donde esta Kelias". Respondió muy serio

"No puedes estar aquí". Dijo ella con una mirada gélida

"Escucha, yo solo quiero saber si Kelias es mi hermana, así que si no te molesta quisiera averiguarlo ahora". Dijo acercándose cada vez más

Sencele se levantó de su silla y camino rápidamente hacia el quedando frente a frente. "No te dejare invadir la privacidad de Kelias, así que mejor vete niño bonito". Provoco ella acercando cada vez más su rostro al de el

Len pudo sentir como su aroma se apoderaba de el, ella olía a las flores del mejor de los campos. Pero no podía dejar que eso lo distrajera. "Dime donde esta o te enseñare lo que es capas de hacer este niño bonito". Respondió el acercándose más. Aunque el estaba lleno de valores el siempre hacia lo que sea por proteger a su hermana

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de estar juntos, cosa que a ella no le molestaba porque el siempre le había parecido muy atractivo. Ella abrió lentamente su boca susurro una palabra que entro a la boca de Len. "Oblígame"

Len no pudo contener su deseo por ella y choco sus labios contra los suyo y sostuvo la parte de atrás de su cabeza para que no se alejara. Era un beso apasionado lleno de lujuria.

Ella le devolvió el beso y puso sus manos en la espalda de Len. El la empujo contra una pared y puso sus manos apoyadas de la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. Sumergió su cabeza bajo la cabeza y empezó a besar y a morder su cuello hasta que de dejo unos chupetones en el. Ella apretó sus manos en la espalda de Len, se sentía tan bien, ella gemía mientras el la seguía besando del cuello al hombro

Una de las manos de Len recorrió todo el camino desde la cabeza hasta los muslos acariciando cada parte de ella. Luego metió su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y comenzó a tocar su trasero desnudo

"Pervertido". Dijo ella. Pero eso solo lo excito más y movió su mano hasta la parte más íntima de Sencele. Empezó a meter sus dedos haciéndola cerrar los ojos de placer. Lo que le estaba haciendo sentir era indescriptible

Len levantó su cabeza para juntar sus labios con los de ella. Su lengua recorría cada rincón de su boca, ella le pertenecía, a pesar de que ella de seguro habría hecho lo mismo con un montón de hombres no alejaba ese sentimiento egoísta que recorría por todo su cuerpo

Len saco sus dedos del interior de ella. Sencele jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero sintió que una de las manos de Len estaba desatando las ataduras de su masacrara y rápidamente alcanzo al interruptor y apago las luces quedando así completamente a oscuras. "Así juego yo". Susurro contra los labios de Len. Luego tomo su rostro y lo beso de nuevo, dejando que el desatara su máscara.

La máscara quedo en el suelo entre los dos. Normalmente ella no permitiría que nadie además de las que trabajan ahí vieran su rostro, pero esa noche era diferente, el era diferente y el la hacia olvidar todo remplazando sus memorias con placer pero aún así no dejaría que le quitará su peluca, había una diferencia entre dejarse llevar y ser estúpida

Len puso una mano contra su mejilla y empezó a acariciarla con su pulgar. La habitación estaba completamente oscura y no podía distinguir su rostro, pero con el tacto el podía percibir, ella era hermosa, y su piel era como la más suave seda

Sencele lo condujo hasta una cama que utilizaban únicamente para descansar y se lanzó sobre ella dejando a Len encima de su cuerpo. Len se elevo con sus brazos para tener una cierta distancia de ella. El estaba sobre su cadera, mirándola desde arriba, solo podía distinguir unos hermosos ojos turquesa brillando en plena oscuridad, llenos de lujuria. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, el lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía estar un segundo más cerca de ella sin desear tenerla ¿acaso se había vuelto un depravado? No llevaba ni una hora de haberla visto por primera vez y ya lo había hecho perder todos sus sentidos

"¿Sabes?". Escucho una dulce voz. Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Sencele quien tenía una mirada llena de deseo y mordía suavemente la punta de su dedo índice. "Estas haciendo lo que se te viene en gana conmigo y ni siquiera se tu nombre". Agrego

Len parpadeo sorprendido. Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas lo cual ella consideró realmente adorable. "Len Kagamine". Dijo el firmemente mirándola a los ojos. Ella podía ver el hambre en ellos …y le gustaba esa mirada, si provenía de el le gustaba. "Y te equivocaste, aún no he hecho todo lo que quiero contigo". Dijo antes de inclinarse y besarla mientras una de sus manos se metía debajo del vestido y acariciaba su piel desnuda

Ella lo aparto y empezó a desabotonar su camisa dejando su pecho descubierto. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su pecho y su espalda, hasta que finalmente retiró su camisa por completo

El arranco el vestido de se cuerpo dejándola en ropa interior, luego hizo lo mismo con el sostén dejando su pecho completamente descubierto, se inclinó hacia ellos y empezó a jugar con uno de los pezones con su boca mientras retorcía el otro con su mano

Ella estaba gritando, el era tan bueno, nadie la había hecho sentir de esa forma antes, no quería que se detuviera

Luego de un rato de hacer eso el se alejó y retiró lo que quedaba de la ropa interior, dejándola únicamente un sus medias de red. El retiro sus pantalones y su ropa interior causando que su miembro quedara frente a ella

Ella se impresiono ¿de verdad iban a llegar tan lejos esa noche?. Antes de que pudiera protestar el ya se había introducido en ella lo que la hizo soltar un gran gemido

Luego el comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Los constante golpes que sentía dentro de ella lo hacían desearlo cada vez más era un placer que no quería que detuviera

"Rápido". Gimió ella arqueandose para que se le hiciera más sencillo. El cumplió con lo que le había pedido y ahora los golpes se sentían más rápidos y más frenéticos, ella comenzó a gritar que no se detuviera mientras el continuaba con su constante movimiento hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax donde la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de la habitación

Len se retiró del interior de Sencele y se recostó junto a ella. Le costaba respirar, nunca había actuado de forma tan salvaje con alguien. Miro hacia el suelo para ver el vestido rasgado en el suelo. "Tendré que buscar otro". Dijo ella al notar como el miraba el vestido mientras se recostaba del hombro de Len

"Lo siento". Dijo el girando la cabeza para quedar de frente con ella. De repente se escucho el timbre de un teléfono, Len busco entre el pantalón que estaba en el suelo y encontró su teléfono, tenía un mensaje de Rin diciéndole que ya estaba en casa desde hace un rato y preguntando donde estaba el. El suspiro, había olvidado completamente a Rin. "Tengo que irme". Murmuro con un poco de tristeza enseñándole la pantalla de su celular a Sencele

Ella la miro y solo sonrió. "¿Ya no quieres ver a Kelias?. Pregunto inocentemente

Len la miro con una sonrisa. "A la única que quiero ver es a ti". Dijo antes de levantarse a buscar su ropa y prepararse para irse

Ella se sintió extrañamente halagada por el comentario. El abrió la puerta trasera por donde había salido Kelias antes y antes se irse la miro con dulzura y se despidió

Cuando vio que la puerta se cerró espero unos minutos solo para asegurase y luego retiro su peluca dejando libre un largo y liso cabello verde azulado tendido sobre la cama. Ella suspiro. Definitivamente había sido una noche diferente a las demás, y no podía esperar a que se repitiera, aunque el estuviera enamorándose de una mentira, pensó ella cerrando lentamente los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

* * *

**AleCFS:**

**¿Les gusto su lemon? Aunque creo que hubo mucho habla y muy poca acción, pero es que estoy pensando en continuarla como una historia lemon, ósea una historia donde habrán BASTANTES lemons**

**Pero no se, ustedes mandan, si quieren que esta historia continúe por favor comentenlo **

**Ah y por sí alguien no lo capto Sencele es Miku…solo por sí acaso**


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día que parecía ser como cualquier otro donde un par de chicas caminaban por el pasillo de su universidad, la rubia esbozaba una cálida sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y la verdeazulada parecía tener su cabeza muy lejos de donde estaban

Entraron al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus asientos una al lado de la otra como acostumbraban, Rin noto como Miku estaba muy distraída y pensó que sería un buen momento para preguntar sobre algo que le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza durante toda la noche. "Emmm Miku…". Murmuro ella llamando la atención de su compañera. "Sabes, Len llego mucho más tarde de lo que yo pensaba y parecía no recordar nada de lo que había visto, además estaba todo desarreglado". Dijo ella. Miku la miro y Rin asumió que quería que continuara lo que significa que ella no iba a hablar. "¿Lo golpeaste para detenerlo?". Pregunto finalmente

Miku levantó ambas cejas llena de impresión ¿como podía Rin siquiera pensar que ella podría golpear a Len, no era por que era un chico sino por el hecho de que era el hermano de su mejor amiga y que además tenían una buena amistad? Pero luego bajo la mirada y apoyo la cabeza en su mesa dejando de ver a Rin. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que había tenido sexo con su hermano? Y más aún ¿como iba a mirarla a la cara y decirle que fue el sexo más placentero que había tenido en su vida? Además que ella prefería actuar como que nunca había ocurrido nada, por el bien de Rin, de ella y sobretodo por el bien de Len

Rin inclinó su cabeza aún lado. Sabía que Miku le ocultaba algo y lo que sea que hubiera sido debió haberle afectado mucho. Ellas solían ser muy enérgicas y eran conocidas por que siempre sonreían y hacían sentir felices a los otros, en especial Miku, pero ese día parecía que todo estaba gris para ellas, cada una estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos por la sensación de que estaban al borde del abismo, el sentimiento de que si daban un mal paso sus vidas quedarían arruinadas para siempre

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

El no podía dejar de pensar en ella, la forma en como la toco, esa sensación inolvidable que quedo por haber tenido su cuerpo junto al de ella. El no podía creer que había tenido una experiencia como esa de algo de lo que el siempre había huido y de eso debía agradecer en parte a sus amigos quienes lo llevaron ahí a la fuerza. De repente sintió una palmada en la espalda y al girarse vio a sus amigo, entre ellos Kaito quien había sido el de la palmada. "Buenos días Lenny". Dijo Kaito con una gran sonrisa. Len le respondió solo mirándolo algo enojado. Kaito rápidamente se sentó junto a el. "Alguien esta de mal humor hoy, tal vez porque no durmió porque tal vez tuvo suerte con una señorita anoche". Dijo enfatizando cada "tal vez" y dándole toques a Len con su hombro. Len solo le dio un pequeño empujón con una sonrisa. El no iba a contarles nada de lo que había pasado simplemente por que NO ¿cómo se quitaría a Kaito y a los demás de encima luego de que se enteraran de que había tenido el sexo más placentero de su vida gracias a ellos? Solo se giró y luego la clase comenzó

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

La clase de Miku y Rin ya había terminado y se encontraban caminando por el pasillo cuando pudieron ver a lo lejos a Len y a sus amigos hablando, al verlo un impulso estaba tratando de dominar el cuerpo de Miku pero ella hizo lo posible para contenerlo. Ella solo quería ir y saludarlo con un beso y decirle lo mucho que había disfrutado estar con el, pero ella no había estado con el… Selence había estado con el y el no poder hacer nada la llenaba de frustración ya que había sido la primera vez que el sexo había significado algo para ella y desde siempre había sabido que cuando un hombre le volviera a mostrar que el sexo significaba algo ese sería el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida… pero… al parecer se equivocó…

"Hola Miku". Escucho una voz amable hablándole. Rápidamente reacciono dándose cuenta de que todos la miraban esperando una respuesta

"A-ah s-si hola Len". Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. Vio dentro de esos ojos azules que la miraban como en la noche anterior pero ahora parecían distantes y eso la hizo preguntarse se estaba pensando en lo que habían echo el… y Selence

Len saludo a ambas ya que con las prisas no pudo saludar a su hermana en la mañana. Al verla empezaba a recordar ligeramente en el asunto de la máscara caída pero cada vez que lo pensaba mucho recordaba a aquella rubia y su mente se concentraba solo en una cosa… que volvería a verla

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Era un poco más tarde y las chicas estaban en el club para practicar su baile. "Miku ¿qué te paso hoy". Pregunto Rin acomodando unas cosas

"¿A que te refieres?". Pregunto Miku confundida mientras revisaba su peluca

"Estuviste muy distraída en el ensayo y además has estado todo el día con la mente en otro lugar". Respondió Rin esta vez mirando a Miku. "¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Len?". Pregunto Rin sospechando

Miku trago algo de saliva y se quedo rígida frente a ella. "Pues…"

La puerta sonó y luego se abrió mostrando a un grande, musculoso y GRANDE hombre calvo con una franela negra. "La señorita Kelias diagonal Rin". Dijo en un tono tan amigable que podría matar la imagen de matón que tenía en un segundo

"Aquí". Respondió Rin alzando su mano con una sonrisa

"El jefe quiere verte". Respondió

Los ojos de Rin y Miku pero sobretodo los de Rin se abrieron como platos ante la respuesta. "¿E-el jefe? ¿Porqué Robert?" Pregunto Rin

"No lo se". Respondió

Rin comenzó a temblar y se acercó a donde estaba Miku. "¿Crees que este molesto por lo de la máscara?". Pregunto atemorizada

Miku la hizo apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y con un brazo acariciaba su cabeza y con la otra la mantenía cerca mientras trataba de calmarla, luego levantó su mirada a Robert. "Voy con ella". Dijo Miku

El negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento pero el jefe fue mi específico cuando dijo que quería verla sola". Dijo el en respuesta

Miku intento reclamar pero Rin la detuvo. "Tranquila, esta bien". Dijo mientras se alejaba de Miku. Miku extendió su mano a Rin pero luego la recogió. Ella sabía que el no le haría nada malo… ella lo sabía

Rin camino lentamente saliendo de la habitación caminando adelante de Robert con la cabeza abajo por un pasillo que se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Ella nunca había visto al jefe, de hecho casi nadie lo había visto, al parecer se preocupaba mucho por mantener su identidad en secreto, los únicos que lo han visto han sido según los rumores solo los miembros de la seguridad más cercanos como Robert y escucho decir que Miku también lo había visto pero le pareció incómodo empezar a preguntarle cosas sobre el cuando el nunca le había dirigido la palabra. Sin embargo estaba llena de miedo ya que no sabía que encontraría ahí

Llegaron a una sala que estaba toda oscura a excepción de una lámpara amarilla que apenas iluminaba el lugar donde estaba parada, ella giró y vio que Robert ya no estaba lo que la hizo sentirse más vulnerable

"Que bueno que llegaste". Una voz le hablo a Rin desde la oscuridad

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Miku caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación preocupada. El no podría hacerle nada malo, ella lo conocía… pero exactamente porque lo conocía sabía lo estricto que era cuando a profesionalismo se refería, ya no sabía que hacer, Pensaba que las cosas no podrían empeorar

La puerta trasera sonó y lo que llamo su atención ya que solo ella y Rin sabían como llegar a esa puerta…

"Oh no…"

Miku se aproximo a la puerta y cerro uno de sus ojos temiendo de que al abrir la puerta viera lo que ella creía. Abrió la puerta lentamente y luego asomo la cabeza de manera sigilosa para encontrarse con un par de ojos cerúleos mirándola confundidos

Oh si podía ponerse peor

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

AleCFS:Ok después de una petición… y una amenaza de muerte (Ò-Ó ; ) por fin hice la continuación de esta(pervertida) historia

Disculpen si este capítulo no cumplió con sus (pervertidas) expectativas pero digamos que no tenía donde meter ese momento(pervertido) (que seguramente esperaban)

Bueno supongo ahora sería cruel si lo dejo hasta aquí ¿no es verdad?

~. ~ neh no lo se…

Recuerden que sus(pervertidos… ok ya) comentarios siempre me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo(aclarando no es como si solo lo hiciera por los comentarios, los comentarios son más como tazas de café o bebidas energéticas)


End file.
